The Beauty of Parenthood
by ScarletxRavenxPhoenix
Summary: Cam and Maya were happily in love. On their 5th anniversary they decided that it was time for them to make love. Little did they know that their first time would have some serious consequences. Can they handle the bundle of joy in their life or will it cause them to come crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I've avoided my others stories... and I am SOOOOO sorry. I PROMISE I won't avoid this one because I fell in love with it and I hope you do too. Please enjoy!**

**OK, so basically this story is about Cam and Maya struggling through teen pregnancy. It will be told from both of their POV's and its rated M because... well, I'm sure some of us would want a little Camaya action. ;) **

* * *

She sat in front of the school, waiting for her _amazing _boyfriend to arrive. Today was their 5th month anniversary and she was excited to see him. The gift she had for Cam was tightly gripped in her hands. A huge smile spread across her face as she saw a familiar car pull up. Her heart began to skip a beat and her palms began to sweat.

Only Cam could ever make her feel this way.

Maya watched Cam stepped out of the car. She saw him scan around the school, trying to search for her. When his eyes landed on her, he smiled and ran towards her.

Cam picked Maya up and spun her around before placing a big kiss on her lips. When he put her down, they both began blushing madly.

Maya handed Cam his gift and said, "Happy 5th month anniversary. I hope you like it."

Cam looked inside of the bag and his eyes lit up. Maya had bought him exactly what he wanted. It was the two hundred-dollar watch that he was eyeing at the mall when they went on their date last weekend.

Cam smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best girlfriend ever? Gosh, this is incredible Maya," he said still smiling.

"You're welcome," Maya said, laughing at Cam. She found it cute that her boyfriend was really happy about his gift.

"Oh! I have something for you, also—close your eyes," Cam said.

Maya placed her hands over her eyes and began smiling widely. She heard some shifting around before Cam told her to open her eyes.

Maya gasped and the shining jewelry in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"C-Cam what is this?" she asked, still in shocked.

"It's a promise ring. Maya, I really care about you and I know you feel the same way too."

"Cam, it's beautiful," she said, as Cam slipped the ring on her finger.

Maya wrapped her arms around Cam's neck and kissed him passionately. As their tongues began to wrestle, the school bell rang. The kiss deepened as if neither of them noticed.

Dallas walked over towards the two and chuckled, causing the two to separate.

"C'mon love birds," he said, still laughing, "Hurry up before y'all are late."

Maya blushed and kissed Cam on the cheek before flying into the school.

He watched his girlfriend skip happily into the school. He was glad that they were doing well now. They started off a little rough, but it turned out great afterwards.

Cam couldn't be any happier.

Dallas patted Cam on the back as the two walked into the school. They walked over towards the hockey time and everyone started chatting, except Cam. He was deep in thoughts. Maya was on his mind. Her smile, her beautiful eyes, the way she said his name. Cam was head over heels for this girl. She was the first girl he ever felt this way about. He was starting to fall in love with her. He just hoped she felt the same way.

"Hey Rookie, what ya thinking about" Dallas asked, snapping Cam out of his thoughts.

"Oh, n-nothing," Cam responded.

"So Cam," Owen started, "Have you and Maya fucked yet?"

"W-What?! No!"

"Why? Y'all have been together for a while."

"Owen, Maya's not that kind of girl. I-I don't think she's ready for that yet."

"And you think you are? C'mon Cam, it's time you get a little action."

Cam shook his head and walked towards his locker. He put in his combination and got his books out for his first few classes. He had thought about having sex with Maya, but he didn't know if she was ready. More importantly, he didn't know if _he _was ready.

He hated how his hockey team pressured him into things. He wanted to have sex with Maya when they both thought the time was right, not when his friends thought the time was right.

The second bell rang, signaling that it was time to get to class. Cam slammed his locker shut and walked to his first hour class.

He hated his English class. The teacher was irritating and had a thick accent that no one could understand. Another reason he hated this class was because Maya's best friend, Tori was in this class.

Cam didn't understand why Maya hung out with Tori. She was the complete opposite of Tori. In his opinion, he thought that Tori was a bad influence on Maya. But, he didn't tell Maya that because he knew Maya would argue about the hockey team being a bad influence. So, Cam pretended to get along with Tori for the sake of his girlfriend.

Cam walked into the classroom as soon as the bell rang. He took his seat and waited for the teacher to begin her lesson.

While the teacher was in the middle of her lesson, Cam felt someone tap his shoulder. He slowly turned around to see Tori smiling at him.

"What?" he whispered.

"So, today is you and Maya's 5th month anniversary. Doing anything special?" she whispered back.

"Nope. We're going to my house and watching a lot of movies."

"That doesn't sound very romantic."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"You should take her out to eat, and then go for a stroll in the park."

"That sounds very sappy."

"It sounds very romantic."

Cam sighed and said, "D-Do you think I should tell her I love her?"

Tori put her hands over her mouth and squealed, causing the class to turn around and stare at the two.

"Campbell? Tori? Is there something that you would like to share with the class?" the English teacher asked.

"No ma'am," Cam responded.

The teacher slowly nodded her head and continued her lesson. Cam turned back around and shook his head at Tori.

"Keep it down! I'm not trying to get detention!" he hissed.

"Sorry, I'm just happy that you love her. I-I think that's really sweet," she said happily.

"So, I should tell her?"

"Yeah, you should. I don't think anyone should hold back their feelings towards people. If you love her, scream it to the world."

Cam smirked and turned back towards the teacher. Maybe Tori wasn't so bad after all.

It was now the end of the day. Maya was happy that she talked her mom into letting her go over Cam's house today. After she grabbed everything she needed out of her locker, she slammed it shut and skipped down the halls to find her boyfriend.

As she was skipping, she bumped into a figure that caused her to go crashing down. She looked up to see Dallas standing there, holding out his hand.

"C'mon little Saunders," he said helping her up.

Maya smiled and smooth out her shirt. "Thanks Dallas. Have you seen Cam?"

"Nah, I haven't. But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, wassup?"

"Did you and Cam—ya know?"

"Uh, what?"

"Did you and Cam have sex yet?"

"What?! Gross! Why would you even ask that?" Maya screeched.

"Come on, Maya! You're way behind. Cam said that he was ready for this. Besides, you're in the 9th grade and you're still a virgin. I bet your friend, Tori, isn't one."

"That's because I don't rush into something I'll regret! Why are you worried about me and Cam's sex life anyways?"

"Honey, you two are nowhere near having a sex life," Dallas chuckled as he walked away.

Maya stomped her feet and turned her heel. She, yet again, bumped into someone else. This time it was Cam. She smiled and flung her arms around him.

"Well, I'm happy to see you, too babe," he said cheesing.

"Come on, silly. Let's go to your place."

"Actually, let's go out to eat," he said.

"Cam, you don't have to do anything big for me. I told you that. I'm more comfortable with going to your place and watching some movies then going out."

"OK, my place it is," he said, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

They stepped outside into the cool air and began walking to Cam's house. When they got there, Maya was shivering and complaining about her fingers being numb. Cam offered to make them both some hot chocolate while Maya went to his room to choose a movie to put on.

The things Dallas said began to pop in Maya's head. Was she ready to lose her virginity to Cam? Did she want to give up waiting just to satisfy others? Maya tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, but she couldn't.

Maybe she did want to give Cam her virginity. Maybe she was ready to see what it felt like. After all, she did have dreams about losing her virginity to Cam. Maybe today was the perfect day for that. She was starting to fall in love with Cam. Maybe that was a sign that it was time.

Maya slipped off her shirt and silently thanked Tori for helping her pick out a green and black laced bra and panties set. She then kicked off her shoes and pulled her pants off. She hoped Cam would like this. She hopped in his bed and inhaled his sweet scent. His covers smelled like his Axe cologne. Maya tried to look as 'sexy' as possible for when Cam came back in the room.

When the door slowly opened, she bit her lip to hide her anxiousness. Cam walked in with two mugs in his hands and stood there with his mouth slightly opened. He sat the mugs on his night stand and stared at the girl before him.

"M-Maya what are you doing?" he asked in shock.

"Do you not like it?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"No! I mean, yeah. I do! I'm just wondering why are you like this."

"B-Because, I'm ready," she whispered.

"Ready for what?"

"For us to have sex. Aren't you ready for this? Dallas said you were."

"And you believed him?" Cam scoffed.

"Wait, you didn't say that?"

"No, I didn't. I want our first time to be special, My. I want it to be because we're both ready and in love, not because people are pressuring us into it."

Maya sighed and nodded her head. She decided it was time to tell Cam how she really felt.

"Campbell, I-I love you," she said, looking into his eyes, "And I'm not just saying that because I want us to have sex."

Cam chuckled and shook his head. "I love you too, Maya."

"Really?" she said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes really. I was gonna tell you in a more romantic way, but I guess this way works too."

Maya smiled and grabbed Cam's face, pulling him into a kiss. She slowly laid back on the bed, pulling Cam on top of her almost naked body. She wrapped her legs around him and began to run her fingers through his hair. Cam ran his hands up and down Maya's smooth legs, causing her to shiver. The kiss was growing intense and he didn't know if he should stop.

"C-Cam, I'm ready," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, smiling.

Cam nodded his head and kissed Maya, again. This time, his heart was racing and he began to sweat. He flipped them over so that Maya was straddling him. He reached his shaking hands up to unclasp her bra, letting it slide off of her enough to expose her creamy white breast. Cam gulp and slid the bra off all the way, tossing it on the floor. He reached his hands up towards her breast and began to gently massage them. Hid fingers found their way towards his nipples and he began to pinch them until they hardened.

"Mmm," Maya moaned as she began to grind against Cam's erection, "Campbell Saunders, you have way too much clothes on."

Cam smirked and was about to take off his shirt.

"Ah, ah, ah," Maya said stopping him, "Allow me," she said unbuttoning his shirt. She rubbed her hands along his toned body and began smirking before pulling off his shirt.

She slowly slid off him and unbuttoned his pants. She had to admit, she was scared, but she wanted this. She was in love with Cam and wanted to be with him. She don't care if people thought they were foolish or too young to be in love. She didn't care if people thought they were doing this because they wanted to fit in. Nope. They were doing this for them. Not for anyone else.

"My, what are you thinking about?" Cam asked softly.

"W-What if people think we're doing this to fit in?"

Cam sighed and forced Maya to look him in the eyes, "Who says they're gonna find out?"

Maya's heart warmed and she smiled. This was the reason she loved Cam. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. The simplest things he said or did made her fall in love with him even more. She finally understood what it felt like to be in love.

She slipped off Cam's pants and climbed back on top of him. She then realized that neither one of them were experienced. She didn't know how this was gonna work out. What if it turned out bad?

Maya shook away those thoughts and bent down to kiss Cam. He tried to flip them over, but Maya stopped him.

"Wait! I-I wanna t-t-try something," she stuttered.

"OK..." Cam said slowly.

Maya slid Cam's boxers down enough to free his cock. She slightly frowned at the sight, because she never saw one in person. She watched porno's, but never imagined it to feel like this. Maya wrapped her lanky fingers around his cock and began to slowly move them up and down. She didn't know if she was doing it right because Cam wasn't making any noises. She stopped and looked up at Cam.

"W-Why'd you stop?" he said, breathing heavy.

"Am I doing it wrong? You're not making any noises."

"You're doing great, Maya," he said, smiling.

"Then why aren't you moaning?"

"Really, Maya? You're killing the mood."

"Sorry, is this better?" she asked, before lowering her mouth on the tip of his cock.

"Shit!" Cam moaned, throwing his head back.

"What?! Did I hurt you?" Maya asked, panicking.

"No! Keep going!" he commanded, his voice husky and full of lust.

Maya lowered her head back down and began bobbing her head up and down. She guessed Cam was enjoying it, because he was grabbing her hair and calling out her name. He told her to go faster and she proceeded. He then grabbed her head and pushed it lower, causing her to gag and come up for air.

"What the hell, Cam?!" she shouted.

"S-Sorry, I couldn't control myself," he said, blushing.

Maya shook her head and said, "Keep your hands behind your head until I'm done," she said.

Cam nodded his head and watched Maya lower her mouth back on his throbbing cock. He watched her close her eyes and bob her head fast. He threw his head back and was about to grab Maya's hair, but remembered what she had said. He felt his stomach get this weird feeling and he felt his muscles tighten. He knew what was about to happen. He spilled his hot seed into Maya's little mouth and smirked once he watched her reaction.

Her head shot up and she covered her mouth. She squealed and then ran to the trashcan. She spit it all out and then looked over at Cam shyly.

"Maya, are you OK?" he asked, getting up to slip his boxers off all the way and walking over towards her.

"That was so disgusting," she said, making a sour face.

Cam put his head down and shook it side to side. Leave it to Maya to make things so embarrassing.

"So, I'm guessing you don't wanna finish."

"I-I do," she said.

"OK. Lay on your back," he commanded softly.

"Shouldn't we get to the b-"

"Dammit, Maya! Just lay on your back."

Maya laid on her back and watched Cam slip off her panties. He put one of her legs on his shoulder and bent his head down. He slipped his finger into her tight, wet hole. He heard a gasp escape from her parted lips. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her. Maya began to squirm around and called out Cam's name. He added another finger which caused her to reach her hand up to her breast and squeeze them.

He reached down and slid his tongue out, flicking it across her clit. Maya shivered and watched her hands find their way to Cam's hair. She tilted her head back and cried out Cam's name.

"A-Are you ready?" Cam asked, looking Maya in the eyes.

Maya nodded her head. Cam sighed happily and placed Maya's leg around her waist. He grabbed her waist and slowly lid into her. Maya gasped and bit her lip, tears streaming down her cheeks. She nodded her head, telling Cam to move. He slowly slid out of her before slamming into her. She moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around Cam's neck. She pulled him into a kiss as he pumped in and out of her. One of his hands reached down to Maya's clit and he began to rub it furiously.

"Ahhh, Cam!" she screamed.

Cam flipped them over so she was on top. He grabbed her hips and began to move them until Maya got the hang of it. He placed his hands behind his head as he watched Maya ride him. He thought this was the most sexiest thing ever. He stared at his girlfriend in awe. Sweat was glistening on her body and her wavy hair was now frizzy. The tiny moans escaping her mouth drove him crazy. Her 'love faces' was so adorable.

Cam knew his love was close to cumming because her face scrunched up and she titled her head back. She screamed out Cam's name as she squirted all over his cock. Came gripped her hips tightly and pumped in and out of her a few more times before he came. He slid her from him and reached up on his bed to grab his covers. He wrapped the thick blanket around him and Maya. The two began to cuddle. Cam wrapped his arms around Maya and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I love you, My," he said, stroking her damp hair.

"I love you, too Cam," she whispered, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! :) I'm glad people are enjoying the story already. This chapter is shorter than the last one, but you'll see why at the end. ENJOY!**

* * *

Maya felt someone nudging her softly, pulling her out of her dreams. Her eyes fluttered opened and saw Cam smiling at her. His hair was messy and his eyes were glossy. His lips tugged into a smirk. Maya sat up and grabbed the blanket to cover her breast. She forgot that her and Cam had just had sex and that they were completely naked. Maya turned away and blushed.

Cam scooted towards Maya and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her cheek, then traveled down to her jaw line, and made his way to her neck. Maya felt her heart beat a little faster than before. She slowly turned around and brought her lips to Cam's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

Cam's hands slid down to Maya's lower back. He picked her up slightly and put her on his lap, sliding her on to his erection. Maya moaned slightly and gripped tighter around Cam's neck.

"Ready for another round," Cam whispered in her ear.

Maya moaned and bit her lip, nodding her head.

**...**

Maya entered the school in a cheerful mood. She skipped to her locker and was greeted by her two best friends, Tori and Tristian.

"Someone looks a little cheerful today," Tori said, hugging Maya.

"Really cheerful. Wait - I seen that look before. Dish, dish, dish!" Tristian exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Maya asked.

"Did you and Cam, ya know?" Tori whispered.

"What?! No," Maya said, trying her hardest to lie. She terribly failed and started blushing madly.

"OM to the G! You totally did!" Tristian said squealing.

"OK, we're totes having a shopping day! You have to get a new look now!" Tori said.

"Why?" Maya asked, confused.

"Because, you're officially a woman now. Those clothes you have on are so childish! After school, we're going to the mall. No excuses!"

Tristian nodded his head, agreeing with Tori. Maya sighed and finally gave in, causing Tori and Tristian to squeal in excitement. Maya looked at her watched and saw that the bell was going to ring in four minutes. She turned to her locker and put in the combination, grabbing her few books. When she shut the locker, Tori and Tristian were still smiling.

"What?!" Maya asked.

"How was he?" Tori asked.

"What kind of protection did he use? Was it the vibrating kind, the flavorful kind, or the lubricant kind?" Tristian asked.

"Protection?" Maya asked, confused.

"You did use protection . . . right?" Tristian asked, walking towards Maya.

"Um . . ."

"Oh God, Maya!" Tori sighed.

"I-It's OK. It was their first time. M-Maybe she won't get pregnant," Tristian said, as the bell rang.

Maya sighed and slammed her hand against her locker. Before Tristian and Tori could say something, she sped down the halls and to her class.

**...**

Cam walked into his class and sat down. He looked around and saw Tristian staring at him. He awkwardly waved and turned back to focus on the board. His thoughts wandered to Maya. She was the most beautiful girl he laid eyes on. All he wanted was to be with her now.

He couldn't wait until his second hour! He was only minutes away from seeing her. The class was going by slow and his History teacher just made it go by slower. Cam placed his head on his hand and began dozing off.

"Mr. Saunders!" his teacher yelled in a thick accent, "Why don't ya tell me what happened in Pearl Harbor?"

"Um, someone stole some pearls from the harbor?"

The class erupted into laughter and giggles. Cam felt his face grow hot from embarrassment.

"Wrong, Mr. Saunders! I suggest you pay attention and stop sleeping in my class! Now, the bell will ring in a few seconds. So, your homework is page 131. Write the questions and use in complete sentences."

Once the bell rang, Cam stood up and grabbed his books. He walked out the hall and started to his next class.

"Cam!" Tristian said running towards him.

"Sup?"

"Look, be careful. OK?"

"OK?" Cam said slowly and confused.

Cam walked to his second hour and saw Maya. Once he got over towards her, he could see that she was crying. He sat down and put his arm around her. Maya shrugged it off and looked away from him.

"My, what's wrong?" he asked.

Maya ignored him. Cam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maya, talk to me. Please," he begged.

"W-We didn't use protection," she whispered.

"Fuck!" Cam muttered under his breath.

"What if I get pregnant?"

"Maya, we'll get through this. I-I promise."

"Cam, I'm not ready to be a mom! I'm only in the ninth grade, I have my whole life ahead of me."

"Well, what if you're not pregnant?"

"Then I won't have sex until I'm older."

"Maya, you don't have to give up sex. W-We just have to be more careful."

Maya shook her head and stood up. She stormed out of the classroom and didn't bother to look back. Cam groaned and put his head down on the desk.

**...**

_Four Weeks Later_**  
**

"Maya Matlin! Come out here this instant!" her mom roared, banging on the door.

Maya rolled out of bed and dragged herself to the door. She opened her door and saw her mother standing there with an angry face. Maya swallowed hard. She was prepared for the lecture she was about to get.

"I cannot believe you could be so damn stupid! I found this," she said pulling out the pregnancy test, "In the trash! How could you do this to yourself?! Are you trying to ruin your life!? How did you even get this!?"

Maya spaced out and thought about the day she went to go get it.

_Flashback:_

_Maya was feeling sick. She kept throwing up and her stomach was hurting in a pain she couldn't describe. After school, she waited for Cam to get out of hockey practice so she could talk to him. Once hockey practice was over, she walked over to Cam._

_"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, as he skated off the rink._

_"C-Cam," she said. Maya put her hand to her mouth and her face turned a little green._

_"Maya, what's-" Maya turned her head and vomited on the floor. _

_"Damn Cam, take yo girl outta here! We can't afford to get sick before the game!" Dallas said._

_"I got her Dallas," Cam said, grabbing Maya's arm._

_"Cam, we're going to the store."_

_"Why?" he asked._

_"I-I think I'm . . ."_

_Cam sighed and cursed loudly. He then calmed down and nodded his head. He grabbed Maya's hand and they walked to the store. Maya grabbed a pregnancy test and went to the counter to pay for it. They walked out of the store and walked to Maya's house._

_"Um," Cam said as they stopped._

_"Parent's are out on vacation. Katie is at Jake's. Nothing to be afraid of," she said, opening the door._

_Maya ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Moments later she came out with the test in her hand. She sat it on the table and stared at it. Cam walked over to her and grabbed her hand. They stared at the test until it was time for the results. _

_When it was time, Maya grabbed the test. She gasped and let it fall to the floor. She then looked at Cam with teary eyes. _

_"I'm pregnant," she whispered._

"Maya! Do you hear me!" Her mother yelled, snapping her back to reality

Maya nodded her head slowly.

"What are we gonna do with you!? Oh, God, where did I go wrong? First Katie with her drug abuse and her wild moment! Now you! Maya you're supposed to be the good one! You're the smart one! Sex was supposed to be the last damn thing on your mind! Now, look at you! You're pregnant! You're only 15 Maya!"

"Stop yelling at me! OK? Y-You expected too much out of me and you were never around! Y-You and dad always left to go out on vacation! Maybe if you two actually stayed home and paid attention to us then none of this would have never happened! Katie would still be the star pupil and I wouldn't be knocked up!"

Maya's mother sighed and grabbed her phone. She angrily pushed buttons and waited for an answer.

"Who are you calling?" Maya asked.

Her mother ignored her and said, "Hello? Dr. Dawson? Yes, this is Mrs. Matlin. I would like to make a appointment. Uh, can you schedule it for an abortion?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so SO sorry about not updating. School has been keeping me away! Thank you to every one who is reviewing this story. I am SUPER DUPER glad you all are enjoying this. And yes, Maya is pregnant. Is she getting an abortion? Hmmm. Let's find out. ;) **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

* * *

"A-An abortion! What?! No mom!" Maya protested.

Her mom continued to ignore her and continued to talk to the doctor. Maya's head was spinning and noises began to fade out. She looked up to see her mom angrily toss the phone. Maya's heart was beating fast and she began to sweat.

Her mom had sighed and began to rub her temples. Maya was staring at her mom. She could see that she was disappointed in her. She didn't need a rocket science to figure that one out for her. She was disappointed in herself, also. Her mom was right, she was supposed the be the good one. She was the one everyone adored and looked up to 'cause she made the smart decisions around her. Now, everyone was gonna look down on her once they found out what happened.

No - they won't find out what happened, because Maya was gonna go through with the abortion. She couldn't have a child right now. She was a child herself. She couldn't afford to take care of a child _and_ go to school. She just couldn't do it. She had a somewhat good reputation and she planned to keep it that way._  
_

"Maya, I don't know what I'm gonna do with you," her mother sighed, "Uh, we're going Friday right after school."

Maya nodded her head slowly. Her mother shook her head and walked away. Maya walked back in her room and decided to call Cam. She need to tell him what was going on.

"What's up, My?" he answered.

"My mom found out and now I'm getting a abortion."

"What?! No, Maya. Y-You can't get a abortion," he yelled.

Maya rolled her eyes and said, "This is my life that'll be ruined, Cam! I cannot afford to take care of a child. I-I have school and a reputation I have to maintain. The only way to solve this is by getting a abortion. No one will ever know I'm pregnant."

"So, you rather kill it before the kid gets a chance at life?!" Cam argued.

"Cam-"

"Dammit Maya! You're so damn selfish! I thought you were different from those other girls! I guess I was wrong. You're just like them all. All you want to do is maintain you're image! You care so much about it that you're willing to hurt the ones who truly loves you!"

"Cam I-"

"I don't wanna hear it. We're done, Maya," he yelled before hanging up.

Maya gasped and stared at the phone. She shook her head and let tears fall down her face. He broke up with her. Four weeks ago, they were happy and in love. Now, they're angry and separated. Maya tossed her phone aside and flopped on the bed. She curled up into a ball and began crying.

She heard a knock on the door and she screamed 'Go away', hoping whoever it was would leave her alone. Instead, she got the opposite. She felt her bed move, so she turned around to see Katie was sitting right there. She had a worried look on her face.

"Maya, I won't tell you that you're a disappointment, because it's not true. I can tell you that you should have waited or at least used protection."

"It's all over with now! Cam broke up with me and I'm getting a abortion," Maya cried.

"Is that what you want?" Katie asked.

* * *

Cam walked in the house and threw his book bag aside. He stormed up the steps and slammed his door. He shook his head and let out a low growl.

Cam was pissed! Maya wanted a abortion and he didn't, but he knew his opinion didn't matter. He should not have broke up with her, but he was just so upset. She wanted to get the abortion and didn't think what he said mattered. After all, this was his child too.

* * *

Maya slowly walked down the halls. She was hurting badly, physically and emotionally. After having a good talk with Katie, she came to a decision. She wanted to keep her baby. Her and Katie went to tell their parents that, even though they weren't too happy. They had kicked her out and now Maya was staying at Tristian's. It was hurting her badly. She had no boyfriend nor supporting family, except Katie. She just wished that she could've had her parents to support her.

As Maya walked to her locker, Cam was standing there with his hands deep in his pockets. Maya's heart began to thud as she got closer to him. When she approached him, he looked up at her and threw his arms around her.

"Maya, I am so sorry! I love you so much and I never meant to break up with you!" he rambled.

"I-It's OK, Cam and I have some wonderful news," she beamed, I'm keeping the baby."

"_Our _baby," Cam corrected, grinning.

He picked Maya up and spun her around. Cam then placed her back on her feet and kissed her passionately on the lips. He was happy that Maya was keeping their baby. Even though they both are too young, Cam feel like they can do this.

"Cam, my parents kicked me out," she whispered.

"What?! Where are you staying?!" he asked, angrily.

"At Tristian's."

"Not anymore. After school, we'll go get your things. You're coming to live with me."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about that. Once I tell her the situation, she'll understand. My billet mom can help us."

"Cam, I love you," she said.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SUCH a terrible person. I should have been really updating this story. The problem was I forgot my password. *laughs* Silly me, it was so easy! I'm not sure how I could forget it. I am going to continue this and my other story, "Revenge".**

**Speaking of that story, I am going to rewrite that story. Each chapter will get posted one by one everyday. Then, I'll try to update as much as I can. Please, read and review. I honestly want more people to read this story. I will update if I get more readers.**

**PS: I'm not sure what Cam's billet mom's name is so I'm just randomly choosing something.**

* * *

All of Maya's belongings were finally at Cam's house. Both of the teens were very exhausted. Maya flopped on the couch and Cam mimicked her actions. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Maya laid her head on it. The two were waiting on Cam's billet mom to come home. They had to tell her about Maya and hoped that she could let Maya stay here.

Everything was happening so fast. One minute the two were losing their virginity to each other, the next Maya was pregnant and possibly living with Cam. Cam found this exciting. He actually wanted to live with his girl friend. Yeah, they were young- a little too young, but it was worth it.

Maya leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Cam smirked and turned around to peck a kiss on her lips. The door slowly swung open and the teens looked at each other in horror.

"Here goes nothing," Cam said standing up.

He pulled Maya off the couch and held her hand. Maya clung on to his arm as his billet mom walked into the room.

"Hey mom," Cam said, smiling.

"Hello Cam and Maya. What's going on?" she asked.

"Mom, we have something we need to tell you."

"Y-Yeah, you might want to take a seat Ms. Thomas," Maya said.

Cam's billet mom looked at the two confusedly. She slowly sat on the couch and placed her hands in her lap. She crossed her legs and stared at the two teenagers in front of her.

"She's pregnant," Cam blurted.

"Cam!" Maya shrieked, covering her face.

Ms. Thomas sat there with a shocked look painted on her face. Her mouth was agape and she looked like she was frozen. Maya removed her hands from her face and looked at Ms. Thomas. She looked over at Cam next and nudged him.

"And there's more. She got kicked out and I was kind of hoping she could stay with us."

"Campbell Saunders, what would your mother think?" Ms. Thomas asked.

"I don't know, but I really want to be here for this baby and Maya."

Ms. Thomas sighed and let out a little chuckle. Maya and Cam exchanged a similar looked before turning their attention back to Ms. Thomas.

"Um, this is just very shocking to me," she admitted, "But, I'll let you stay, Maya. I will help out the best I can. Have you gotten an appointment set up, yet?"

"N-No, we've been so busy that we forgot," Maya said.

"Well, I'll schedule one later," Ms. Thomas said.

"Thank you so much," Maya said, letting go of her grip on Cam and running towards his billet mom.

Maya flung her arms around the kind women and repeatedly thanked her. Then, Maya and Cam walked up the steps. They went into Cam's room and sat on the bed.

"You're so beautiful," Cam said, hugging Maya.

Maya blushed and placed a kiss on Cam's cheek. Now, it was Cam's turn to blush. The two sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Maya was happy that she was getting to live with her boyfriend and the feelings were mutual.

"I love you, Campbell," she said sweetly.

"I love you, too my little M&M."

"M&M? You think I'm some delicious candy?" Maya asked, laughing.

"It's your initials, baby."

"You are the best boyfriend, ever!" Maya squealed, throwing herself on Cam and showering him with her sweet kisses.

...

Things were moving fast for the two and neither had no idea what was coming their way. School was very awkward for the two of them. Somehow everyone had found out about them. The only ones who knew was Tori and Tristan which could only mean one thing, they spilled the secret. They told someone and it went down the line. Now, everyone knew about Maya and Campbell living together to take care of their child.

The halls were silent as the two walked down them. All eyes were on them. Maya grabbed on to Cam's arm.

"Cam, I'm scared," she whispered.

"Don't be. We're in this together. Come on," he said tugging her arm.

They walked over to Cam's locker first since it was the closet. Cam out his book bag and jacket in his locker. He grabbed his books, folders, and notebooks. He closed the locker and placed his arm around Maya. She snuggled close to him as they walked to her locker next. She put everything in there and grabbed a few books and binders.

The bell rang and Maya jumped. Her heart began beating. She was scared to go into the class room. What would people think of her?

"You'll be fine. If you feel nauseous or anything, let me know. Okay?" Cam said planting a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Maya blushed and said, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too. See you later."

Maya nodded her head and walked down the hall, parting from Cam. A tear came from her eye and slid down her cheek. She wiped it away and scurried down the hall. She went to her first period and sat down, hiding her face from all the stares.

There was a tap on her shoulder. Maya jumped up to see Zig standing there with a sympathetic look. He rubbed her shoulder before taking a seat next to her.

Zig and Maya were good friends. Since Tori and Tristan were always with each other, Zig and Maya became close. They hung out a lot. When Cam didn't have practice, he hung out with them. They were a trio.

"I heard what happened. Tori told me," he whispered.

Maya sniffled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I know who told the school," he said, "It was that girl Marisol. Somehow the word got to her. Don't worry, Katie is handling it."

Maya sat in silence. She didn't know what to say. She just wanted to leave. She wanted to go back to her _new_ home and be in Cam's arms. She wanted to cuddle with him, kiss him, and let him play in her ear. She wanted to hear him say, "Everything is gonna be alright, M&M." Maya let a small smile tug on her face. She looked over at Zig and shook her head before placing it back down on the desk.

...

"Cam, where's Maya?" Katie asked.

Now it was lunch time. No one has seen Katie since first period. Cam shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. Katie huffed in frustration.

"Cam, I need to know if my baby sister is okay. Aren't you the least bit of worried?"

"I'm not worried. I know she's fine."

"How could you be so careless towards her?!" Katie yelled, getting frustrated.

"I'm not!" Cam argued, "I know Maya is fine, because she sent me a text and told me she was! She doesn't want me to tell anyone where she is."

Katie grabbed Cam by the collar of his shirt.

"Tell me where my sister is," she growled.

...

Maya was sitting down on the rooftop. She didn't want anyone to find her. She sent Cam a text and told him where she was. She sat there, hugging her knees. She rocked back and forth, letting tears slide down her face.

Everyone at the school knew about her and Cam. She wasn't ashamed, but she wished that people would respect her privacy.

The door opened and Maya turned around, hoping it was Cam. She sighed heavily when she saw it was Katie. She had to admit, that was the only thing she missed about being home.

"Maya, what the hell are you doing up here?" Katie asked, walking over towards her.

Maya stood up and ran towards Katie. She flung her arms around her and began sobbing loudly. Katie stroked her hair and hugged her sister tightly.

"Katie, I'm so scared."


End file.
